Post
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Drabbles of Finn/Chow relationship of Jackie Chan adventures. Short little, yaoi stories


**Post**

**This is just a few drabbles of the Chow/Finn relationship I see in the Jackie Chan Adventures show. So, it's yaoi and it's just for fun.**

**This first drabble is called...**

**Rock**

"Finn... Finn.. Finn!" The redhead man seemed quite content with what he was doing at the moment. A set of headphones were plugged into his ears, cutting off the rest of his connect with the world, as well as blocking out the shout from a certain, blond haired british man. His short nails tapped on the fabric of the ragged couch, his head rocking back and forth to whatever he was listening to. No doubt, it was some kind of 70's music. If you could download it off the internet, then it was probably there.

His body was positioned so, his legs dangled over the other end of it. Finn was basically hogging up a space that could have fit at least three people. His eyes were closed, so it was kind of hard to see the group of people that were staring at him.

"_What _is he doing?" The first one to speak was Shendu, his mouth coming out of Valmont's mouth. Ah, the wonders of possessing a human's body and nearly controlling everything he did. Right now, the red eyes stared at the man on the couch. He rose an eyebrow, looking towards one of the other Enforcers.

Ratso shrugged a little. "He's rockin' out." The large Italian offered up as his answer. It wasn't so strange to the rest of them. Shendu rose an eyebrow a little higher, the dragon clearly confused by what that meant. "Rocking... out. What is that?" He repeated. He knew a rock could be used to throw at someone, and he wished he had one of those...

"Means he's just into the music."

Shendu snorted quietly. "You call that racket music? It's useless noise." Ratso gave another little shrug. "He likes Disco. Loves it."

"If he could marry it, he probably would." The man grinned a little, chuckling softly. He knew Finn wished he had been able to really enjoy the 70's time of history. Hey, sometimes Ratso wished he could have lived through the twenties. He really loved the old Gangster movies from that time.

The dragon snorted a little, a bit of fire escaping his mouth. "And how.. Do you intend to wake him from his little daze?" He asked. Really, Shendu would have liked just to blow a little flame and set the white suit wearing man on fire. Of course, he'd be short one man then... And it would be hard to find another one, that was so willing to search for ancient demons and trinkets. He turned his head, red eyes falling on the Italian man. "Well."

"Uh... Chow!" He turned his head back, looking to the door leading into the room. It took a few minutes, before the small asian man appeared in the doorway. From his mouth, he popped a bubble from the chewing gum. He leaned on the doorframe, one arm propping him up, his other hand in his pocket. "What's up?" Chow pushed himself from the door, walking over to the couch, where the two still stood.

Finn remained on the couch, his head still bopping to the music that continued to play loudly from the headphones. He suddenly sat forward, his eyes still closed as he moved his hands like he was playing the drums. Shendu brought one of Valmont's hands up, clapping it to his forehead with a groan. "Make him stop!" The Dragon commanded, hissing.

"I got it." Chow pulled his hand from his pocket, making his way to where Finn still mock-played the drums. He moved to the side of the couch, balancing on his knees beside his friend. "Mm.." His lips were suddenly on Finn's, hands holding the redhead's face in his hands as they kissed. Finn's eyes were still closed, his hands lowering as they wrapped themselves around Chow's shoulders. He licked the asian's lower lip, tasting him with a quiet groan.

He pulled the smaller Enforcer a bit closer, trying to deepen the kiss a little. The move was denied as Chow pulled free of the kiss, grinning just a little. "Shendu wants ya." He murmured against the redhead's lips, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, before he lightly slapped the redhead's face. "And turn down the fuckin' disco, man."

"Ooh." Finn grinned, watching as the chinese man stood back up. His attention was turned back toward both Shendu and Valmont, his grin still in place. "What cha need, Shendude?" Ratso put a hand over his mouth, hiding his chuckle of amusement as there was no sound emerging from their boss/dragon in charge. It looked like both of them had been stunned into silence. Outside of the room, Chow just grinned to himself and snapped another bubble with his gum.


End file.
